fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoban Washburne
Hoban "Wash" Washburne was the pilot of Serenity, a smuggling ship captained by Malcolm Reynolds. He was married to the ship's first mate, Zoë Alleyne Washburne. Early life Raised on a planet with pollution so thick the stars were not visible, Wash became a pilot in part to see the sky beyond his home. Wash was second in his class.''Serenity'' novelization Mr. Universe, Wash' friend in flight school, was top of the class, since he hacked the records. In order to buy Wash's silence (and save himself from a threat of bodily injury at the hands of Wash), Mr. Universe offered Wash his services whenever they were needed. After the war Wash then traveled widely, visiting odd worlds where, for example, juggling goslings was the principal form of recreation. His skills as a pilot grew, and by the time Wash met Malcolm Reynolds, his reputation had grown to the point where he was actively courted by multiple captains in search of a good pilot (Mal tells Zoë that Wash has a list of recommendations "as long as his leg" when Zoë expresses her dislike of Wash). Wash accepted Mal's offer, and in the course of time, fell in love with and eventually married Reynolds' second-in-command, Zoë. This pairing was especially ironic, given that Zoë's first impression of Wash was one of immediate dislike and distrust.Though it is hinted in Out of Gas this dislike may be due to his disturbing mustache, which he does not have later The two had a passionate and strong relationship, despite Wash's occasional concern over Zoë's strong personality and her tendency to assume the more aggressive, traditionally male role in the marriage, a concern compounded by Zoë's fierce loyalty and devotion to Mal. However, he does prove his loyalty when Saffron, a young woman posing as Mal's wife in order to take over the ship, attempted to seduce him by telling him the myth of the Earth-That-Was and how the stars joined it. He denied her, saying he had a "beautiful wife who can kill me with her pinky." A laid-back guy with a dry and occasionally laconic sense of humor, Wash tended to represent the pragmatic, cut-and-run opinion in any shipboard debate, and often served as the calming influence in heated arguments. His actions sometimes appeared cowardly (or at least less than heroic), but Wash had proven his resolve and willingness to both put himself in harm's way and do violence on behalf of his friends on many occasions. His loyalty to his fellow crew was unshakable, as is shown when he insisted on rescuing Mal from the clutches of the crime lord Adelai Niska, despite clashing with Mal over Zoë earlier and having been severely tortured by Niska to the point of barely being able to stand. As a pilot, Wash' flying style oscillated between near panic and a Zen-like calm. The attitude he conveyed seemed to be in inverse proportion to the degree of danger he believed he and the ship were in at any particular moment, acting the most calm when facing the greatest danger. His mantra, which he quietly recited during a highly stressful situation, was "I am a leaf on the wind; watch how I soar," although Wash apparently did not know what it meant.Serenity Wash kept a collection of toy dinosaurs in the ship's cockpit and played with them during lulls in the action. Wash died when a harpoon launched by a Reaver ship impaled him, killing him instantly. His shipmates erected a memorial to him on Mr. Universe's moon. River Tam took up his duties as pilot of Serenity (under the supervision of Reynolds); as a tribute to Wash the collection of toy dinosaurs remains on the pilot's station of the bridge. Behind the scenes Wash is portrayed by Alan Tudyk in the television series Firefly and the motion picture Serenity. In an interview for the literacy group 826NYC Joss Whedon revealed that if Firefly had not been canceled Wash would still be alive.826NYC.com, An important message from Joss Whedon and Ira Glass, 09/21/2009 http://www.826nyc.org/interview/Joss_Whedon_interview.mp3 During the 10th anniversary reunion panel at San Diego Comic-Con in 2012, Whedon stated this again. Alan Tudyk, sitting near Whedon, was ecstatic after hearing this.Browncoats Unite On the commentary on "War Stories," Tudyk says that he believed Wash served in the Unification War. According to him, Wash served as a pilot during the war, although he did not specify which side. However, Tudyk jokes that his ship was shot down after a single flight and he was put in a POW camp, where he spent the remainder of the war entertaining the other prisoners with shadow puppets. Wash himself makes a reference to shadow puppets. Tudyk has described Wash as "the Space Xander", referring to the character's similarities with Xander Harris from Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer.Tudyk, Firefly Companion, Vol 1, p60 Tudyk also voiced "Mickey" in Halo 3: ODST. In game, Mickey is also a pilot. The game also features Nathan Fillion as "Buck" and Adam Baldwin as "Dutch". Tudyk returned to the pilot's seat in another outer space adventure, as he played droid K2SO in Star Wars: Rogue One. His mantra, which he quietly recited in the movie ''Serenity'' during a highly stressful situations — "I am a leaf on the wind; watch how I soar" — has become a favorite quotation among fans, although Wash apparently does not know what it means. On the DVD commentary for the episode The Message, Alan Tudyk described his piloting during the chase sequence as being similar to Jerry Lewis. In Browncoats Unite, he shared the story where he was at an autograph signing and wrote that phrase on the picture. The woman was so distraught since this came not long after Serenity was released that he quickly had to get a new picture to give her. Name It is unknown as to why he prefers to be called Wash, rather than by his given name Hoban Washburne, even by his wife Zoë. The Serenity film novelization has Mal confront this point in his narrative. His reasoning is simply, "Why would anyone call themselves Hoban?" The way he is nicknamed Wash (the first four letters of his surname), is similar to how the Buffy the Vampire Slayer character Daniel Ozbourne was simply called Oz (the first two letters of his ''surname) by the majority of the characters, even by his then-girlfriend Willow Rosenberg. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Downtime'' *''Better Days'' *''Those Left Behind'' *''The Other Half'' *''Serenity: The Shepherd's Tale'' *''Serenity'' movie *''Serenity'' novel *''Float Out'' Sources *''Serenity Role Playing Game'' *''Big Damn Heroes Handbook'' Notes and references #"More Than a Marriage of Convenience," Michelle Sagara West, Finding Serenity, ed. Jane Espensen, BenBella Press 2005, pp. 97-103, ISBN=1932100431. Category:Males Category:Pilots Category:Serenity crewmembers de:Hoban Washburne ko:호반 워시번